Love Turned Cold
by PuertoRicanBelle
Summary: Her daughter is becoming queen, and a former enemy has become part of her family. After the sudden loss of her husband, Elsa can't cope with the loss and runs away to avoid hurting anyone. She returns to her ice palace, a second eternal winter overcomes the land, striking the heart of a young boy named Kai, and now his best friend, Gerda, must save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I'm back! And writing the sequel to Trust Runs Deep! This time, it's a little darker. And, I'm tying in the original Snow Queen fairytale into the world of Frozen. I've been working on this idea for a while now, so I hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

A gentle summer breeze blew through the windows and doors of the palace, sending a sweet smell of calm through the air. Reaching the nose of a now-retired Queen Anna, sitting at her desk, writing a letter to her sister. She perked up feeling the breeze wrap around her arms like a loving hug.

"Hey, Gale!" The retired queen greeted the unseen force, "how're Elsa and Conrad doing? Oh! What about Jonis and, what was it… Soleil?" Gale fluttered up the woman's bangs in response, garnering a chuckle from her. With that, she sent the finished letter on its way. Standing from her desk, the door to the study opened, revealing her now-adult niece, Kjerstin. Anna perked up seeing her walk in.

"Kjerstin!" The princess smiled and hugged her aunt. "I just sent a letter off to your mother with all the details about the coronation for you and Robert. Everything is underway." The princess beamed hearing her fiancés name from her aunt's mouth. In a similar fashion to her father, Kjerstin excitedly rolled back and forth on her feet.

"Ah, Robert is so excited about this!" Anna smiled.

"I remember feeling the same excitement when your mother was coronated. It was a fun day, despite how chaotic it turned out." Kjerstin chuckled, she always admired how her aunt always saw a bright side to things. With the head of the castle, Kai having passed, it was a little different. The new head was his nephew, who ran everything just as efficiently, but it wasn't the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, to the north, just beyond the Northuldra encampment, a couple were overlooking the forest from a cliff, a perfect view of the valley. Summer was always breathtaking in the enchanted forest. Elsa took a deep breath, the wind blowing through her platinum blonde hair. Beside her, her husband, Conrad, was enjoying the view, perhaps not the one his wife was enjoying.

She caught his glance and playfully nudged him. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. It'd been over 20 years since the forest was freed, and Conrad was enjoying every moment having raised two children with the Snow Queen, and watching her interact with the elements of nature. Gale, the wind, who had a bond with Anna and Elsa's mother. The fierce Nokk, the little fire spirit, Bruni, who followed Elsa wherever she went, and the giants, who lumbered around away from the humans.

A strong gust of wind blew past the couple, holding a delicately folded letter, dropping it on Elsa's lap.

"Hm?" She looked down and grinned broadly, knowing who it was from. She opened it and read it aloud.

"Elsa and Conrad, all the final coronation preparations are underway. We have received responses from Conrad's parents, Oliver, and Signe. The diplomats and nobles will be here tomorrow, as according to schedule. And Hans will be arriving the day after. Be sure to inform Honeymaren, Ryder, and Soleil, and I'm sure Kjerstin would love for them to be here. She and Robert are ecstatic to see you both again, as are Kristoff and I. Love you sis, see you soon."

Elsa closed the letter and smiled. She stood, and held out her hand to Conrad.

"Ready to see our daughter and son in law get coronated together?" Conrad took her hand and sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He gave her a sad smile, Elsa understood what it meant. She looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. Watching their daughter grow up so fast, it had been a lot. Her powers were even stronger than they predicted, and all those years of training both her and her brother had been tiring, but worth it in every way.

Their son, Jønis, had become quite independent, ever since he met Ryder and Honeymaren's niece, Soleil. The young woman was, unexpectedly, a fire wielder. Her coming back to the enchanted forest had led to an accidental confrontation between Elsa, Jønis, and the young woman. There was a lot of family history to be understood, but soon, Elsa and Conrad grew to love her as their own.

Soleil was 2 years older than Jønis, so obviously she was more mature than him. They would frequently mess around with each other and each other's powers, enjoying how the opposing elements reacted to each other. Bruni became attached to Soleil. When the salamander wasn't with Elsa, he could be found perched on Soleil's shoulder.

With the letter in hand, the couple made their way back to camp where they found Ryder, Honeymaren, Jønis, and Soleil talking together. Jønis heard his parents approach first and grinned seeing them

"Mom! Dad!" Elsa gave her son a kiss on the cheek and turned to the others.

"Anna sent me a letter, informing me the final preparations for the coronation are underway." Honeymaren smiled at her friend.

"When are you leaving?" Elsa smiled back.

"All, of us will be leaving first light tomorrow." Ryder and Honeymaren blinked in surprise.

"Us, too?" Conrad nodded.

"Yes, we would love for both of you to come with us. You're part of the family, so you should be there, too." The Northuldra siblings grinned at each other.

"We'd be honored." Elsa chuckled.

"It's settled. Everyone, pack your things, we'll leave by morning." The five went to pack, but Elsa stayed behind for a moment, turning around to face the sunset in the distance. The sunset cast a beautiful golden and pinkish glow over the valley.

She took in another deep breath of the cool summer breeze, Gale swirling around her, fluffing up her hair.

"I know Gale. Time certainly does fly by…" With her 24-year-old daughter getting coronated in a few days, it really made Elsa think back.

22 years since the forest was freed. Kjerstin was only 2 at the time, almost 3. It was maybe half a year later when Elsa discovered she was pregnant again. She and Conrad were ecstatic, and once again, Elsa had the suspicion her second child would wield her powers too.

She gave birth in the Northuldra camp. Yalena was there of course, as was Honeymaren, and a few other Northuldra women Elsa had become good friends with. Anna naturally was there as well. And the moment Jønis came into the world, was when time slowed down. She had a son, who by initial appearances alone, would take after his father.

Watching Kjerstin and Jønis grow up with a true gift. With both children blessed with their mother's powers. It'd never been seen before, and Yalena remarked that both of them were gifts from the spirits, just like Elsa was.

It soon became apparent though, that Jønis's powers were a little less powerful than his sister's. They didn't have the same level of strength. The distribution of power was unequal, and Elsa remembered Jønis and Kjerstin fighting over it when they were children. They soon got over it, though. Jønis shifted his focus on helping his parents guard and take care of the forest, developing a close bond with Ryder and Honeymaren.

Kjerstin, on the other hand, shifted her focus to eventually becoming queen after Anna had retired. Elsa and Anna had discussed this before Elsa moved north.

"_Elsa, I need to ask you something important." Anna pulled her sister aside in the castle as Elsa was getting ready to leave._

"_What is it, Anna?" The sisters took a seat on Elsa and Conrad's bed._

"_Kjerstin is your firstborn… and you're passing the crown onto me. What should be done with Kjerstin's inheritance?"_ _Elsa realized she never thought of that. She paused and took a moment to think._

"_She'll take the crown after you. She can be your next in line. And when you and Kristoff have children, they'll be next in line after her. You, Kjerstin, and any children of yours and Kristoff's." Anna agreed it was the best option, and they both presented it to their council and advisors._

_Something like this had never happened in Arendelle, so this was a historic first. But everyone agreed that making Kjerstin Anna's first heir would be best for Arendelle._

"_When the princess turns 16, she will begin training and preparing to become queen."_

And every since Kjerstin turned 16, she would alternate her time in Arendelle and the forest. It'd been a lot to tackle, but she had support. And Elsa and Conrad believed in her, they knew that she'd make a great queen, just like the queens before her.

Elsa was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Her hands were shaky. Every part of her was trembling

Like her own mother, Kjerstin had major "stage fright". Having been raised in the north away from the kingdom most of her childhood, she could never quite get used to standing before crowds of people. But she had to pull herself together. It was her coronation day. And even though she had control over her powers and the chance of a mishap was incredibly slim, it didn't mean she still feared the thought of it.

She looked at herself in the mirror in her coronation gown. A lovely mix of traditional and elemental, courtesy of her mother. Floor-length ballgown style, in a color similar to the dress her grandmother, Iduna wore. Soft lavender bodice made of ice that cascaded down her dress. And overall-type straps, heavily embroidered, held down by a belt. Silver leaf-shaped clasps with intricate detailing on them. And ruffled cap sleeves over long sleeves made of rich velvet.

The door clicked open, and Elsa stepped inside, followed by Anna and Honeymaren. The three women looked at the new soon-to-be-queen, all with pride in their eyes. Elsa looked over at her sister and friend and silently gestured for them to give her and her daughter a moment alone.

Once the door closed, Elsa invited Kjerstin to sit down with her.

"Darling, is everything alright? You look tense?" Elsa looked down at her daughter's hands, which rested in hers. She could feel them shaking. She didn't need her daughter to say anything, she already knew what was going through her mind. Having already gone through the same thing over 20 years ago, Elsa was very familiar with these feelings.

"It's okay to be nervous sweetheart. Lord knows I was beyond nervous for mine." Kjerstin looked up at the Snow Queen, blue eyes wide and anxious. But she trusted her mother.

"Your father, myself, your aunt… your whole family knows you've always been meant to become a great queen. Greater than myself. You've been taught all you need to know, especially with your powers." Kjerstin cracked a small smile.

"And putting familial tension aside, Robert will make a wonderful king consort for you. Your aunt Anna has told me all the wonderful things he's done to help you and the kingdom. Your father and I trust him, just as we trust you." Her pounding heart began to calm down, she breathed steadily and once again faced the mirror.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself. Elsa stood behind her daughter, placing a delicate hand on her should, giving her firstborn a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes you can."

Elsa left her daughter for her final preparations and let Anna and Honeymaren in to help her.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"Going to find Conrad, make sure he's emotionally ready." With a chuckle, Elsa headed down the castle corridors to the library, where sure enough, she found her husband staring out the window, a perfect view of the fjord, where they could watch ships coming and going.

She hugged him from behind, breaking him from his stare.

Conrad's heart felt heavy. Giving away their daughter, as the queen of Arendelle.

Emotions ran strong in the kingdom, he could feel it. His sister, Signe, and brother, Oliver, who'd been crowned king of their home kingdom, Hjallanes, were visiting for the coronation, both equally excited to see their niece all grown up.

Their brother, Tobias, had chosen to renounce his royal title as a prince of Hjallanes years ago. Understandably, their family was shocked at such a decision. But Tobias felt a calling elsewhere. He had an adventurous spirit and wanted to chase the unknown. He left for England and took a ship west. To the United States. They periodically got letters from him, updates about his life out there and whatnot.

Additionally, the four siblings' parents had passed. The beloved Magda and Gerhard both died peacefully in their sleep of old age. The best way to go. The funeral was bittersweet. Kjerstin and Jonis were still children, Kjerstin just about to reach preteenhood.

The former king and queen spied a ship in the distance, bearing the flag of a familiar kingdom.

"He's here…" Conrad breathed out. Elsa sighed, wringing out her hands.

"We've accepted him as part of the family when we accepted Robert for Kjerstin," Elsa said, reminding him to be civil. Though it felt more like she was reminding herself. Conrad nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in deeply. He expected nothing less than perfect for his only daughter, and for her future father in law to have been formally convicted of treason, he hoped she could take it.

"Don't worry, Conrad. We all can take him down if absolutely necessary." Elsa comforted him, even though she knew very well that Conrad was always worried about the wellbeing of his children, even knowing that both had their mother's powers.

He shook his head and turned to her.

"I know, my love. I'll be alright. It's just accepting that… our daughter has grown up and will be leading this kingdom. After all these years, it's a lot to take in." He sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Elsa's waist, pulling him close between his legs. The sound of the icy fabric of her dress against the soft wool of his pants was satisfying and comforting to hear, for both of them.

She ran her hand through his graying dark brown hair as he rested his head on her chest. 24 years of marriage. 24 years together. Not an attempted murder or the very elements of nature could tear them apart. They had a different kind of bond. One of understanding, acceptance, and pure, raw, love.

Despite every mishap or element related incident, Conrad loved the hell out of his wife and their children. All three of them were blessings, and he couldn't imagine his life without them. He sighed from deep within his chest, the comforting feeling of Elsa's thin fingers running through his hair. She tilted his head up, her pale blue eyes meeting his blue-green. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

With a grin, he pulled her onto his lap, holding her close against him. She placed one hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, and wrapping the other around his neck.

_Still one hell of a kisser_. They both thought. With a chuckled, Conrad ran his hand down Elsa's hip down to her thigh, bringing the fabric up and rubbing her smooth skin. Elsa sighed, pushing her lips closer against his.

After what felt like forever, they pulled apart, once again to stare into each other's eyes.

"Never change, Conrad." Elsa smiled, placing her hand on his cheek and grazing her thumb across his cheekbone. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Anything for you." Soon, the sun began to dip behind the mountains. It was time. Elsa quickly made some modifications to her dress, and Conrad changed into his formal kingdom attire. After changing, the pair admired how amazing the other looked.

"You look… absolutely… ethereal." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist once more. She grinned devilishly at him.

"After the party, we can have some alone time together before we head back to the forest with Jonis, Honeymaren, and Ryder." Conrad grinned back.

"That sounds like a perfect plan." After getting some final details together, the two made their way downstairs, joining Anna, Kristoff, Honeymaren and Ryder, who were given formal attire for the coronation, Mattias, and Jonis. Jonis joined his mother and father's side, hugging them both.

"Is it weird I'm nervous and excited for Kjerstin?" He asked. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all, Jonis. I felt the same way when your mother was coronated." Elsa chuckled at her sister.

"Thanks, sis." Anna stuck her tongue out playfully at her sister.

"So, who're we waiting for?" Ryder asked. Anna was about to respond when the front doors of the castle opened. Revealing Hans, flanked by one guard on either side. This time, there was no flinched or immediate instinct to kill him. Elsa wore a small smile on her face as she and Anna approached him.

Hans looked surprised to see both sisters approach him. Neither had any fire of anger in their eyes. Not even a little bit. In fact, they were almost… welcoming.

"Good afternoon, your majesties." He said, bowing to them both, "you both look well." Anna and Elsa shared a glance and nodded.

"Thank you, Hans. As do you. Please, come and join us. We'll be heading to the chapel shortly." Anna said, gesturing for him to follow. Hans looked up, seeing the family ahead. Kristoff and Conrad still were hesitant but trusted their wives. The youngest of the group wasn't sure of what was going on, he looked to be Elsa's son. Hans forgot Elsa had two children, honestly.

The other had the ranking of General on his shoulder. He didn't know him but he could tell the General didn't seem thrilled, but kept himself composed. And the other man and woman, he did not care for.

After the formalities were done, the group headed to the chapel and took their seats. Elsa sighed, taking in every detail that had changed since she was coronated. It was a new time now, and change came with her daughter.

The chapel door open, and everyone stood to watch the young couple walk up the aisle to the Bishop.

She was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

The coronation was a success. The families came together for the first time in peace to celebrate the new queen and king consort of Arendelle. Hans genuinely felt pride for his son, being able to settle down like he never could.

Robert obviously knew of his father's past, and always felt a tinge of uncertainty regarding his father's feelings of him being married to an Arendellian royal. But Hans assured him that there was nothing to be worried about and that he was genuinely happy for his son.

"I wish mom could've joined us," Robert admitted. His parents' relationship had become strained during his teenage years, and Robert never knew who to side with. But for today, he intended to keep it out of his mind as much as possible. Hans patted his son on the shoulder.

"Go enjoy yourself, you deserve it." Hans excused himself to get changed quickly as he wanted to wear something else for the after-party. He was excused and quickly disappeared into the guest quarters. Meanwhile, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Conrad, Ryder, and Honeymaren marveled at how well everything was playing out. Kjerstin, Jonis, Soleil, Robert, and Anna and Kristoff's children went ahead to go to the ballroom.

"How time flies, huh?" Anna remarked. Elsa chuckled and nodded.

"Oh indeed. It still feels like yesterday when we opened up the gates for the first time." Kai's nephew, Dagulv, led the royals to the ballroom to join the kids and welcome guests as they filtered in.

Meanwhile, in the guest quarters, Hans became… occupied with other plans. Over the years, Hans became very good at being two-faced. He lied like it was his first language. And even though he very genuinely loved his son and wanted the best for him, he was secretly jealous of what his son was able to accomplish.

Tonight, he intended to take things into his hands once and for all and do the very thing he planned over 20 years ago.

He was going to kill the young queen. And he didn't care what would happen to him. He desired that satisfaction ever since he first stepped foot in Arendelle. He knew this would very well be a death sentence, but he was too blinded by his own need to kill the queen.

"Tonight. Once and for all, I get my own happy ending."

* * *

Soon, the party was underway, and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Conrad was off to the side talking to his brother and sister, and Kristoff and Anna were talking with some dignitaries. Ryder and Honeymaren stuck by Elsa's side, simply watching the party-goers and ravishing in the experience of being in a palace for the first time.

"Is this what royal life is like all the time?" Honeymaren asked, "do you have parties often?" Elsa shook her head with a smile.

"Oh not at all actually. Most of the time it's paperwork and meetings. Going out and interacting with the people. It's quite boring sometimes."

"You and Anna seem to have both been excellent queens." Elsa smiled at the compliment.

"I think Anna was even better than I ever was. And Kjerstin was trained by her, so I know for a fact that Kjerstin will be much like her."

"What was your coronation like, Elsa? Was it anything like this?" Elsa pursed her lips, unsure of how to answer.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. A lot of things have stayed the same, but others not so much. One of our closest trading partners, Weselton, was quite the character when he visited for my coronation."

"How so?"

"His toupee flopped over when he bowed," this garnered a few snickers from Ryder and Honeymaren, rightly so, Elsa still laughed at the thought of it, "he was also the most absurd dancer I've ever seen. Quite the sprightly man if I say so myself." Conrad rejoined them with Oliver and Signe, the latter absolutely beaming. Signe gladly hugged the Snow Queen tightly.

"I'm so glad to be back in Arendelle, Elsa." Elsa smiled broadly at her sister in law.

"We are always delighted to have you, Signe. And same for you, Oliver." The young king of Hjallanes bowed slightly at his mention and smiled. Oliver and Signe adored their niece and nephew and were delighted to be here to celebrate Kjerstin's coronation.

"So, where's Robert's father? I haven't seen him yet." Oliver commented. Elsa blinked. Oliver was right, she hadn't seen Hans since earlier in the evening. He disappeared into his guest quarters and hadn't shown up yet.

"That's a very good question, I'm not sure. If he doesn't join in ten minutes I'll send a guard to check up on him. He didn't look tired earlier." Conrad shrugged.

"Let's not worry too much about that right now." He placed an arm around his wife's waist and hugged her close. She smiled up at him.

"I know I know." Soon, Anna and Kristoff rejoined the group as well, and the adults happily conversed with one another, talking to guests and dignitaries every now and then. The party was going perfectly, and nothing could ruin it.

Elsewhere in the ballroom, Jonis and Soleil were watching the party-goers from the side with Jonis's cousins. Like her aunt and uncle, Soleil had never been inside a castle before, and she was feeling rather out of place, but Jonis assured her that she fit in perfectly and that he wouldn't leave her side.

On the dance floor, Kjerstin and Robert were talking to guests who were congratulating them. Kjerstin clung to Robert's arm tightly and waved at guests.

"How do you feel being king consort?" She asked. Robert smiled at his wife.

"It's thrilling! I'm so relieved at how welcoming your family is. They're absolutely wonderful, but I'm loving my time with you. We're both going to sleep very well tonight." Kjerstin giggled.

"Oh yes. That sounds lovely." She looked around for her new father in law, who was nowhere to be seen.

"How come your father hasn't joined the party yet? I know he said he was going to change, but it's been well over an hour at least." Robert frowned, that was pretty suspicious. He glanced around, trying to spot a head of graying red hair somewhere in the crowd. Kjerstin was right, he was nowhere to be seen. He patted his wife's arm.

"I'm going to go look for him. I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded, understanding. He took a few steps into the crowd when he bumped into someone.

"Easy there." Robert looked up to see his father.

"Dad! Where've you been?" Hans smiled and shook his head.

"Got a letter from your mother and was busy writing a response. Nothing to worry about, I'm here." Robert smiled.

"How is she?"

"Misses you dearly and wishes she could be here for the festivities." Robert nodded and gestured for Hans to go talk to Kjerstin. Hans politely declined.

"I'm going to wait on the side until she doesn't have too many people talking to her. I'll wait for my turn." Robert blinked in confusion, but nodded and shrugged it off. He guessed his father also wanted to talk to Kjerstin's parents, too. So he let it go and rejoined his wife.

After Robert and Kjerstin conversed with their guests a little bit more, they went to rejoin her family near the throne. Once they got there, Elsa informed them there'll be a family photograph taken to celebrate. Kjerstin nodded.

Photography was such an interesting concept for the young queen. But she could never turn down an opportunity to be in one with her whole family.

Conrad stood to the side, looking over the crowd, and spied Hans. Though it didn't appear Hans noticed him. Conrad saw something glinting on Hans's side and noticed he was wielding what looked to be a very new gun. Why- what on earth was he doing with a gun in a ballroom? There was no need for one.

Hans slowly made his way through the crowd, closer and closer to the royal family. The way he was moving was… too smooth. Conrad watched him closely, and his heart rate went up when he noticed Hans was making a beeline for Kjerstin. Maybe Hans just wanted to talk to Conrad's daughter? The gun couldn't be loaded, maybe it was just for decoration. That was a thing…

But Conrad's fatherly instincts told him otherwise, and he watched Hans very closely. He quickly moved to be by Elsa's side, becoming more suspicious of Hans's movement.

Soon, Hans was a mere six feet away from the young queen, and Conrad didn't hear it, but Hans said Kjerstin's name to get her attention, and his hand moved towards the gun.

In a split second, Conrad connected the dots.

"KJERSTIN." Conrad shouted at the top of his lungs. He moved as fast as he could as Hans pulled out the gun, a click was heard, and the trigger was pulled. Kjerstin whipped her head around just as her father pushed her out of the way and soon fell to the ground.

The bang echoed in the room and screaming soon followed.

Elsa was frozen in place. Time stopped it seemed. Kjerstin had fallen backward, safely caught by her brother and one of her cousins with Robert standing by in shock. Soleil was shielded by Ryder and Honeymaren, Anna was in Kristoff's arms, and Oliver and Signe were holding each other tightly.

Elsa looked down, only to see her beloved husband bleeding out before her. No sound came from her mouth as she collapsed and held her husband in her arms, desperately searching for the source of the blood. Time soon came back to normal as Elsa cried Conrad's name.

"Conrad? Conrad! Darling, can you hear me?!" Conrad's eyes moved slowly around trying to find her. He tried to speak, only for blood to spurt out.

"Elsa…." He gurgled through his throat filling with his blood. Elsa began to tremble like a leaf, unsure of how to process what was happening.

In an act of desperation, she pulled down his shirt, only to reveal he'd been shot clean through the heart.

He wasn't going to make it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mere moments after gunfire was heard, the sounds of screaming and scrambling around soon died down. It became evident who the perpetrator was, and Robert stared at his father in pain, betrayal, and disbelief. There was never a letter from his mother. His father had been preparing to assassinate Kjerstin. A final point.

There was dead silence save for the sound of quiet sobbing.

Elsa was clutching the nearly gone form of her husband. Conrad was still clinging onto life as much as possible. Signe screamed and ran to her eldest brother's side, and Oliver followed.

"Conrad? No no no no no…. Please please don't- CONRAD!" Signe shouted. Kjerstin and Jonis joined their mother's side, also in disbelief of what happened. Elsa looked up at Hans, who had the look of the Devil himself smeared across his face.

Grief warped into a pure, raw, rage. The Snow Queen stood, her hands violently shaking.

"You." She said. So coldly that everyone felt the temperature drop in the room.

"I… welcomed you. Anna and I welcomed you into our kingdom." Elsa hissed. Hans's stare had not broken, it had not faltered from his action.

"We welcomed you into our home, allowed you as part of our family- and you- MURDER MY HUSBAND." The Snow Queen shrieked, attacking the 13th Westergaard. Kristoff and Ryder quickly grabbed Elsa and pulled her back as guards quickly took hold of Hans. Elsa whipped around, seeing Signe sobbing into her brother's chest, not caring about the blood staining her dress.

Elsa kneeled down, caressing Conrad's face… she knew he was gone.

Elsa let out a chilling wail, sending shivers down the spines of everyone in the room. Beside her, Kjerstin and Jonis sat there in disbelief, unable to process that their father was murdered in front of them.

Kjerstin did not want to believe it. Her beloved father… was gone, in the blink of an eye.

Jonis broke down first and hugged his older sister tightly, sobbing. Guards quickly cleared the ballroom and escorted Hans to the dungeon.

Anna was the first to notice ice creeping down the ceiling of the ballroom. Her breath fogged up, she was actually scared of addressing her sister, she had never seen her sister so… angry before. Pure rage. It was frightening.

Kjerstin was the only one who felt brave enough to address her mother.

"Mom…?" She whispered. Elsa swallowed hard and backed away from Conrad's lifeless body. She backed into the throne accidentally, flashes of memories darted through her mind as she tried to snap herself back into reality, but it wasn't enough. She had to get away from here.

She sprinted out the ballroom and through a corridor that led out the back of the castle. She heard her sister and children shout at her to come back, but the cries went in one ear and out the other. Elsa looked down at the fjord, took one step on the water, and without hesitation, vanished into the night once more.

Anna's memories became overrun with her sister's coronation night. It was happening all over again. But so much worse… it was so much worse.

In tears, Kjerstin cried out for the vanishing figure of her mother, hot tears streaming down her face. Her brother at her side, calling out Elsa as well.

Anna knew there was nothing they could do right now. They had to gather themselves and get Conrad out of the ballroom. She wanted to go find her sister, but the priority right now was exacting justice on Hans for his actions. And this time, Anna would not be kind.

Elsa ran and ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. The sight of her glittering ice palace soon welcomed her with open arms. Her need for isolation soothed her grief enough to get inside and seal herself away. The grief was too much to bear, she fell to her knees in the grand entrance, and cried. Outside, a heavy winter storm began to brew over the spires of the castle. The clouds grew and became heavy with snow and ice.

A barrier formed outside the castle too, preventing anyone from getting inside. But ice traveled far and wide, further than the first eternal winter Arendelle had faced over 20 years ago.

* * *

In a tiny village, not far from Arendelle, a young boy named Kai noticed sleet falling heavily from the sky. He was understandably confused, as this was summertime.

"Mama, it's sleeting outside!" He exclaimed. He ran outside before his mother could warn him otherwise. The sleet had a strange element of magic to it, he felt.

Suddenly, a giant spike of ice burst through the ground, poking Kai in the chest. He jumped out of surprise but did not feel any pain. He took that as a sign to get back inside as the ice became bigger and bigger. He heard his fellow villagers cry out as ice formed around their houses and heavy snow fell to the ground.

"Mama? What's happening?" He asked. His mother, who had a cousin living in Arendelle at the time of Queen Elsa's coronation, told him the tale of the Eternal Winter. And she felt that the queen was back, more powerful than ever.

"You stay inside Kai, we do not know what is happening in Arendelle, but I imagine that it cannot be good."

Elsewhere in the village, a young girl named Gerda also watched the weather transform too.

"I hope Kai's okay." She said, mostly to herself. Like Kai's mother, Gerda's warned her to not go outside until the weather calmed down and she could go see Kai.

* * *

Back in the Ice Palace, Elsa saw Marshmallow and a few of the Snowgies approach her with concern on their faces. Marshmallow's gaze softened seeing his creator in a kind of pain he did not recognize. She watched them for a few moments before more tears threatened to fall. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled herself back up. Her creations looked at her, trying to understand what was happening.

Elsa shook her head and vanished up the staircase. Ice sealed off the staircase, indicating she was not to be bothered.

Far away to the north, in Ahtohallen, the spirits stirred at sensing the Fifth Spirit's unrest. Something was terribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna was desperately trying to organize the chaos that erupted the night before. Between consoling her niece and nephew, to helping her brother and sister in law, and comforting the kingdom, trying to provide good news, she was overwhelmed. Nothing like this had ever happened to Arendelle before.

Yes, of course, members of the royal family sort of tended to die unexpectedly/suddenly, but it was never at the hands of someone else.

Anna made her way down to the dungeon where Hans was kept. She'd had enough. For over 20 years she'd desperately wanted to confront this monster herself, and give him a piece of her mind she never could, even at 18.

She stopped in front of his cell door, rubbing her arm at the musky chill in the air. The sound of dripping water echoed down the dimly lit stone hallways, faintly heard squeaking of rats and mice met the queen's ears. But the biggest rat of them all merely stood facing the tiny window that looked out at the fjord. The sound of the buzzing docks could be heard, along with the sound of water lapping against the rocks outside.

"Hans." Anna finally said.

"Have you come to kill me?" He replied coldly. Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm doing what should have been done a long time ago. You have destroyed the happiness my family has built up. And for what? To try and kill my niece? To make a final point?" Anna did her best to not let her temper show through her calm words. Hans briefly turned his head to her.

"I was the 13th heir to the throne. I had no chance of ever getting what I wanted. I resorted to everything I could. Accusing my brother of treason, to working with a spy, to trying to kill you and Elsa. Nothing seemed to work."

"And why now?" Hans was suddenly at the cell door, face to face with an unwavering queen. Her teal eyes stared him down.

"My son was about to get everything I ever desired. A throne. Power. A kingdom for myself. It would've given me the greatest benefit. Through him, I could've taken all of you down, my son included." Anna was in disbelief of what she was hearing. She didn't want to imagine all the crimes and atrocities Hans could have committed if he was given the chance. And she couldn't even imagine how Robert was feeling either.

Robert had been so excited to finally see his father happy for him. Having a life of his own, happily in love. It was all so real, nothing like how his father was.

Anna clenched her teeth and bit her tongue, literally, to keep herself from absolutely losing her shit on him. Now, what could she do? In times like these, she'd ask Elsa or Conrad what to do. But… neither were here. She couldn't even fathom what Elsa might be feeling or going through right now.

She made her way back into the castle. Racking her brain trying to think of what to do next. Someone called to her. It was Soleil.

"Soleil? What is it?" The young fire wielder pointed out the window, noting the drastic change in weather.

"Your majesty, look!" Anna's eyes widened, the clouds were heavy and gray, and there was a light dusting of snow on the ground. Anna's breath caught in her throat and she ran outside.

"Elsa…" Anna whispered. Oh no… Elsa's grief became too strong to hold back anymore. She heard the front doors open and Kjerstin and Jonis, following by Kristoff and Robert came outside.

Kjerstin and Jonis knew what was happening.

"We need to find mom…" Jonis said. Kjerstin shook her head though…

"... We need to bury dad…" Jonis blinked.

"We are not burying dad without mom! She needs to be there!"

"But we can't chase her down when she's causing a storm again! It's not safe, for either of us!"

"Sis, I know that it was traumatizing for you, but it was traumatizing for me as well! And we can't just bury dad without mom here! It wouldn't be right!"

"Both of you!" Kristoff exclaimed, "we need to remain calm and get things in order." Kristoff looked to his wife, hoping she'd know what to say. Anna sighed, placing a hand on her nephew's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jonis. But your sister is right… we need to bury your father… if the weather is going to be as severe as I think it will, the ground will become too cold for us to do anything…" Jonis attempted to argue but gave up quickly.

Soleil came to Jonis's side to comfort him, running a hand through his hair. She whispered something to him, and he shrugged in response, and she led him inside.

Anna instructed everyone to head inside and scrambled to write a stay home order for the citizens for their safety. She knew she had to get her sister, and she hated to have told her nephew it was best to bury Conrad before the worst of the storm hit, but she knew it was the only thing they could do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai's mother began to notice her son was looking strange. For an 8-year-old boy, his scruffy dark blonde hair was turning white. He was shivering and always seemed to hold his chest. She ordered him to get into bed.

She recalled what had happened to princess Anna years and years ago according to her cousin. Struck in the heart, heart turned into ice. Frozen solid. Hair turned white, skin ice cold… She looked at her son, a whole strand of his hair had turned pure white. She attempted to feel his forehead, only to feel ice cold instead.

_It couldn't be…_ She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai's mother became increasingly concerned about her son's health as the days passed. The winter storm only got worse, and she knew time was running out. Kai wanted his friend Gerda by his side for comfort. His mother determined the only way to heal him was to take him and Gerda to Arendelle.

Braving the cold, she bundled herself up and made her way to Gerda's cottage. Gerda's mother, Celin, opened the door and was surprised to see her.

"Heidi! What are you doing out here! Come inside!" Celin ushered Heidi inside and took off her cloak and got her a warm drink.

"Thank you, Celin."

"What are you doing here? Is Kai alright? How is he doing?" Heidi shook her head.

"He's getting worse, Celin. I fear if I don't bring him to Arendelle in time he won't make it." Celin blinked in confusion.

"Arendelle? What for?"

"Do you remember the Great Freeze?" Celin nodded.

"Of course."

"I have a cousin who still lives in Arendelle, at the time of the Great Freeze, she told me how it all went down, and what happened to princess Anna when the queen struck her heart. We were only children then, but she remembers it vividly. Her older sister works in the castle as a maid for the queen Anna now."

"What are you saying?"

"We must go to Arendelle to see the queen. She'll know how to help Kai. But we mustn't dilly dally. I want you and Gerda to come with Kai and me." Celin stood and brushed her apron off.

"Absolutely. Whatever will help the poor boy. I'll go fetch Gerda and we'll pack immediately."

"We'll leave by first light tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, the four of them were on their way in a wagon put together by their village for them. Heidi's husband wrapped Kai up in thick blankets to keep him warm for their travels.

"Bring our boy back home."

"I will."

Word quickly spread about Kai's condition, especially to the ears of Heidi's cousin, Ingdis, in the castle. She made her way to the queen's chambers.

"Your majesty?" The queen looked up from her desk, eyes strained from reading papers all day. Anna blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, Ingdis. What is it?"

"Your majesty… I have to tell you something important."

"Yes?"

"I have a cousin who lives in the northern hills. She has a son named Kai, and word has spread that he has been struck in the heart-" Anna's heart stopped hearing those words. No… it couldn't be.

"Elsa…" She whispered. Ingdis nodded.

"They're on their way here to see your help to heal him. You're his only hope." Anna sighed from deep within her chest. Unable to process it. No… no no no…

"How bad is it?"

"I do not know. Only when they come here will we know." Anna stood and looked out the window. The snow was heavier now, and a thick blanket of snow covered the kingdom and the fjord around. It would only get worse if Elsa wasn't brought back to her senses. And now, a second heart has been cursed, and he would die.

"Prepare for them, and we'll have warm beds ready." Ingdis nodded and left to inform the staff.

"Yes, your majesty."

In the mountains, the group passed by the massive ice wall. Heidi gulped nervously and pulled Kai closer to her, who began shivering as they got closer to the ice.

"You'll be okay Kai, not much longer…" She whispered comfortingly.

The wind got stronger as the wagon moved on, and Kai looked up painfully, seeing a figure approach them. An ethereal, pure white figure. As it moved through the blowing snow and sleet, he saw piercing blue eyes stare back at him. He closed his eyes, allowed the figure to caress him, unable to process his mother was entirely unaware of this.

Heidi looked down only to see her son gone.

"KAI!" She shrieked, frightening the horse, who lurched forward.

"KAIII" Celin pulled her friend down.

"Heidi! Sit down!"

"She took Kai!"

"Who?" Heidi looked up at the ice wall, seeing a shimmer of white vanish. And she knew…

"The Snow Queen." Celin felt a shiver run up her spine hearing those words. The situation was getting worse and worse. Gerda called out for Kai but did not get a response.

"Mama, what do we do now?"

"Only Queen Anna can help us now," Heidi responded.

"We need to get to Arendelle now." Celin snapped the reigns, and the horse took off.

"Hold on Kai… we'll save you." Gerda whispered into the wind, hoping her prayer would find him.

* * *

Kai slowly opened his eyes, blanket still tightly wrapped around him. His breath fogged in the icy air, and he looked around. He was entirely surrounded by ice. He was too weak to stand but strong enough to move his head. Glittering ice decorations dotted the walls. He could see snowflakes and the crest of Arendelle motifs on the walls and pillars.

"Where… am… I?" He gasped out. He felt ice-cold hands on his shoulders, and he craned his neck around to see a beautiful woman behind him. It was almost a psychic sense that he knew who she was.

"The Snow Queen." She kneeled before him, her dress entirely composed of icy fabric. She held out her arms, much like a mother would, and she brought him close.

"Why… did you… bring me here…?" He asked. Her eyes fell to the floor somberly. He could tell there was pain in her heart, he could see it in her face.

"I have hurt you. The same way I hurt my sister…" She managed to say. Memories flashing through her mind.

"Queen Elsa…" He whispered in awe. He had only heard of her before in stories, but here she was in the flesh before him. "What happened?"

"... My magic…" She was struggling to get the words out, "my magic struck you in the heart." Kai froze _(metaphorically)_.

"... why'd you bring me here?"

"Pain… guilt…" She took his hand up to the main floor of her castle. Even though he knew what she did, he didn't feel angry at her, more of sadness. The way she carried herself, she was grieving.

"Your majesty? Why are you so sad?" Elsa glanced up into empty space, tears welling up in her eyes, she could feel the pang in her chest return. The loss of Conrad returned to her… He was gone… no way to ever bring him back. Every happy moment they had together flooded her mind and the tears spilled over.

"The light in my life is gone…" Kai noticed her wedding ring, and he squeezed that hand, giving her a sympathetic smile. Elsa looked down at him, trying to smile back through the tears. Little Kai reminded her of when Jonis was a child.

"Don't worry your majesty, it'll be okay…" Elsa didn't know how to respond, she hoped he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Ingdis heard the creaking sounds of wagon wheels approach the castle grounds as she cleaned a window. She rushed outside to see Heidi… without her son.

"Heidi!" She hugged her cousin tightly, "Where's Kai…?"

"The snow queen took him…" Heidi muttered. Ingdis pursed her lips and gave a quick nod to Celin and Gerda. She ushered the three of them inside where it was warm. Anna was there to greet them. She came up to Heidi.

"I… am so sorry for the pain you must be going through. We welcome you here while we figure this out."

"Your sister hurt my son." Heidi hissed. Ingdis placed a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder, who shrugged it off.

"Heidi, it's not her fault."

"Find my son, and fix him."

"We will go and find my sister. But… we had to bury my brother in law." Heidi blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Anna sighed, turning to see her niece walk into the main hall.

"... A former enemy killed my sister's husband on coronation day… her grief has overcome her. We've been scrambling to figure out what to do." Heidi was speechless, she thought the Snow Queen had turned malicious. But no… it was grief.

"Oh… I- I had no idea… I'm so sorry for your loss." Anna shook her head.

"You didn't know. I don't blame you for being angry. But I will help you. I promise. I just need to break through my sister's barrier and bring some sense back into her. But, she can be difficult sometimes." Kjerstin joined her aunt's side.

"What're we going to do?" Anna looked at Kjerstin.

"You, your brother, and I will travel to the North Mountain to get your mother." Gerda came up from behind her mother.

"I need to see Kai. May I please come? He's my best friend, and I can help him!" Anna was shocked a child insisted on braving such dangerous weather.

"I'm sorry…-"

"It's Gerda."

"I'm sorry, Gerda. But it'll be too dangerous for you to travel with us. You must stay here with your mother where you're safe."

"But doesn't the story go that an act of true love saves a frozen heart? Right? That's how your sister saved you!" Anna paused. She was right, "and queen Kjerstin and her brother have powers too! They'll protect us!" Celin shook her head. What a determined child she had.

"Please your majesty… he's my best friend. I want to help." Gerda looked up at Anna with large hazel eyes, begging for permission. Anna looked at Heidi and Celin, understandably hesitant to bring a 9-year-old along. Kjerstin looked down at the young girl, seeing the determination in her eyes.

"As long as you stay with us and don't stray from our journey, you can come." Anna opened her mouth to protest, but… Kjerstin was responsible. Jonis was too.

Gerda couldn't be denied to see her best friend. Anna saw herself in Gerda. It was that same determination she had all those years ago to bring her sister back home… And she respected that.

"She'll be taken care of. We'll bring her with us. Heidi, Celin, you're more than welcome here, and Ingdis will help you both until we get this settled and straightened out."

"Anything to bring them home." Heidi agreed.

Anna went to the guest quarters to talk to the family about what was going on.

"We'll prepare to leave to get Elsa and Kai here in two days."

"And we're bringing Gerda with us?" Jonis asked. Anna nodded.

"Yes, you, me, your sister, and Gerda will travel north."

"If it is not too much of an intrusion, may I come? I want to be here to support all of you." Robert offered. Soliel nodded.

"We both can. We'll be back up in case something goes wrong." Anna looked at Kristoff, Oliver, Signe, Ryder, and Honeymaren. All of whom nodded.

"Whatever will help," Kristoff assured, hugging Anna.

Oliver and Signe were concerned, however. They still had way too much on their mind to process anything. They helped bury their older brother only the other day, and the emotions were still too raw. Signe stood and left the room, Oliver following her. They bundled up in their winter clothes and headed through the kingdom. Signe stopped at Conrad's grave, which was next to the late Queen Iduna's burial stone.

Signe wiped away a tear, resting her hand over the runic inscriptions. Looking at them again pained her more than anything.

"Conrad… if you're listening… your family needs you… we all need you… Elsa is grief-stricken. You need to help her… she needs it more than anything." Oliver stood nearby, silently praying alongside his sister. He, too, hoped their brother was listening, wherever he was.

After a bit of time, Oliver gestured for his baby sister to head back to the castle to warm up before the storm got worse again.

"Will anything ever be the same again?" Signe asked. Oliver was unsure if that was a hypothetical question or not, but he wanted to comfort her in some way.

"Things will be different… But, perhaps it can be for the better. Give it time, you'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

It was not always obvious to the rest of the family that Elsa never fully processed her grief over losing her parents at 18. Sure, Ahtohallen provided some closure knowing her mother was at rest there, at least Iduna's spirit was. But Elsa… grief was hard to process. She never allowed herself to fully grasp it, and learn to let go. And now with her beloved gone, it had become even worse.

It was too much… far too much. She'd lost so much.

Even for Kai, being a little boy, he could recognize when someone was terribly sad, even if they tried to hide it. He felt a certain kind of sadness for the Snow Queen, he understood she did not want to hurt anyone. Not her sister, or him.

For Elsa, she kept reliving the moment she met Conrad. The uncertainty at the time of what they would become. She never would have imagined that the young prince would become her husband. Ever since the accident with Anna all those years ago, Elsa refused to believe she'd ever find love, she didn't even think she could be a good queen.

And no one had known that Elsa contemplated running away during those 13 years of isolation. She very much believed once that the kingdom would be better off without her. Maybe not as a dead princess, but far far away, where she couldn't harm anyone, especially Anna. She would often fantasize about her kingdom of isolation, where she could live and try to control her powers. Anna could have possibly become queen sooner, and perhaps, the sisters could have reunited later along the way.

But even if that were the case, Elsa would have never met Conrad, her parents wouldn't have gone on their trip… and her two beautiful children, they would have never been born.

The possibilities had things not gone the way they did are extensive. Fate had a funny way of working things out.

The regret began to sink in. Had Elsa never listened to Anna's begging to build a snowman that night, Anna wouldn't have gotten hurt and have her memories altered… her parents wouldn't have left and perished at sea.

What could she do? All the what-ifs became too great for her to even think about.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna led the group through the dense forest, slowly making their way to the North Mountain. Gerda had become tired, so Kjerstin carried her, her and Robert taking turns doing so.

Jonis smiled, seeing his sister and brother in law caring for the child. He knew Kjerstin would make a wonderful mother someday, and he knew she was longing for a new kind of happiness. Hers and Robert's coronation was supposed to be the biggest family event since his aunt became queen.

It was quite evident, in Grand Pabbie's words; "_never a dull moment with you two"_.

Before traversing to the mountain, Anna brought Kjerstin and Jonis with her to see Grand Pabbie, hoping he could offer solace and answers.

The troll did comfort them, saying Conrad' spirit was with them, but that they did need to tread carefully when they did find Elsa. Everyone already knew Elsa's emotions influenced her powers, much like Kjerstin's. And with the two of them in the same room, with heightened emotions, it was going to be extremely difficult, and that they needed something, an emotional anchor, to help bring Elsa back to her senses, and help soothe her emotions.

Anna would be the best at talking to Elsa, remind her of the good memories in life, with Conrad and their family, with Anna and hers as well.

"Can you guarantee this will work?" Anna asked.

"I cannot promise anything, you will only know if you try." Anna pursed her lips. He was right. There was no way of knowing until they went forward with it.

And Kjerstin and Jonis knew exactly what the emotional anchor would be. But it had been so long since they last saw it, they couldn't recall where it was. They both last remembered their father putting it away somewhere in their bedroom.

"Do you remember where papa put it?" Kjerstin asked as the two sorted through their father's belongings. They did clean it up as well since many of Conrad's things would be stored away in the attic later on for safekeeping and to keep them from breaking or wearing down. Jonis looked through the bedside table drawers while Kjerstin tapped on the walls, trying to find a compartment, she remembered being told by the servants and her aunt that there were various secret compartments throughout the castle, even hidden rooms, and stairways. Kjerstin one day longed to find all of them, just to prove they existed, and see if they were used for anything. Given how her great grandfather built this castle, and kingdom, he had many secrets, and it wouldn't surprise her if hidden compartments and stairways were a part of that.

"I don't know. But it has to be here somewhere." They spent an hour searching the bedroom with no luck. They periodically found a random trinket, fondly thinking back on better days before safely putting it away. Then Jonis thought of a spot they hadn't checked yet. He walked over to the fireplace, spying a wooden box on the mantle alongside other decorations and knickknacks. Kjerstin saw what he was looking at and joined his side.

"You think it's in there?"

"Only one way to find out. Hop up and take a look." Kjerstin complied and hopped up on her brother's back to reach the mantle, which was much taller than them, and grabbed the wooden box. Jonis let her back down and Kjerstin inspected the decoration. She tried to open the drawer on the front, but it wouldn't budge. She tried prying it open with her nail, but that didn't work either.

"Is it stuck?" Jonis asked. Kjerstin shook her head, observing it a bit closer.

"No… I think it's a fake drawer."

"Huh… let me see." She handed it to her brother, who also inspected it. But then he noticed something. One side of the box, a vertical crack, unnoticeable upon first glance, going up the side of a carved in column on the box. He lightly pressed it to see what would happen, and the door creaked ajar as Jonis moved it around in his hand. His eyes widened and he slowly opened it. He gasped.

"Oh my god."

"Is it-" Jonis pulled it out for his sister to see. The young queen swallowed hard, a flood of memories came rushing through, she bit her lip, fighting back tears. After a nod of affirmation, Jonis carefully placed it back inside, wrapped it in a soft, protective fabric, and placed it in Jonis's travel bag.

"We know how much this meant to them, this has to work."

"I know it will."


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Arendelle, Oliver, Signe, Kristoff, Honeymaren, and Ryder were doing their best to keep Arendelle under control while the royals were away. Kristoff remembered what the first eternal winter was like, even though he had been away with Anna at the time, he used his expertise to guide citizens to keep warm. Oliver and Signe were on royal duties mode and helping the citizens the best they could as well.

Oliver had written to his advisors the day of his brother's death that he would be away longer than anticipated and to keep the kingdom running in his place until he and Signe could return.

The three of them ran the affairs of the kingdom for the time being, while Honeymaren and Ryder provided personal care to the elderly and sick. With their survival skills, they were more capable of handling harder personal issues than the royals could.

They were managing as efficiently as possible.

And then there was poor Olaf. With so much happening in so little time, hardly anyone had acknowledged the snowman. He kept trying to offer help where he could, and the only thing he was told to do by Kristoff was to entertain children for the time being. Olaf didn't mind, of course, he loved being around kids, but he just wanted Anna and Elsa back.

Olaf had the talk about death well before he had flurried away, and he understood it very well. But that didn't mean that Conrad being dead didn't hurt any less.

While Olaf was mostly with Anna and Kristoff, the times he was with Elsa and Conrad were absolutely delightful. Conrad took some time warming up to the snowman, as he was still baffled, yet amazed by how the snowman was Elsa's creation, but once he did, Conrad interacted with Olaf as much as possible, since he still had the personality and mentality of a child.

Conrad had taken it upon himself to educate Olaf alongside Kjerstin and Jonis when they were growing up. And Olaf adored being like Conrad and Elsa's kid.

But now Kjerstin and Jonis were all grown up, with lives of their own. And it scared Olaf seeing Elsa so sad and knowing he couldn't really do anything about it. And he knew Conrad being dead didn't help either.

He would wander around Arendelle, smiling at villagers, doing silly gags with his nose, rearranging himself in strange ways, and read stories to kids, now that he could read. And there was no Sven around either. His best friend. The adored reindeer had died happily of old age in the stables, where Kristoff sat next to his beloved lifelong friend in his final moments. The whole family was there to bid the reindeer farewell. That had been Olaf's first time seeing someone pass away in front of him, and he could see the grief being processed by those around him.

Additionally, Anna and Kristoff's children were also trying to do their best to help their kingdom, shadowing their father while he was working, or helping citizens with Olaf, Honeymaren, and Ryder.

Iduna II, the eldest, was one year younger than Jonis, but was next in line for the throne, as Jonis wanted nothing to do with ruling a kingdom. Iduna was very similar to Kjerstin, as the two often were taught together by Anna for lessons in being queen and how to run a kingdom. The pair were close and got along very well, much like Elsa and Anna. Her hair was a shade of auburn, reminding Anna of her own mother, and Anna felt there was no other name that would fit her daughter best than Iduna. And the princess shared her mother's eyes.

Lisbet was the middle child, she was much like her mother, with lots of energy, and very bubbly, and contrary to a typical middle child, was the center of attention. She was a perfect mix of Anna and Kristoff; light strawberry blonde hair, and brown eyes, tons of freckles, and Anna's brilliant smile.

And Daniel was the youngest of the three. He was a little quieter than his siblings, bookwormish, and good at academics. He actually got along the best with Oliver, whenever he would visit, he would be the first Daniel would talk to. He was a clone of Kristoff, but with Anna's blue eyes like his eldest sister.

And all three absolutely adored their uncle Conrad. He loved to play with them and his kids, and they could always count on him for advice. He was the best, and with him gone, it was not the same.

It felt emptier without him.

Iduna had been asked by her father to go to the storage closets where the good winter cloaks, blankets, socks, and mittens. After locating a few suitcases, she fetched some servants to help her. As she carried fur cloaks, she walked past the family portraits. She gazed up, seeing the faces of her mother's family watching her. The portrait of her great grandfather Runeard and his wife, queen Rita.

Runeard had always had a… not great reputation in Arendelle to begin with. Not just with him betraying the Northuldra people, but supposedly, Runeard as a person was not the best. Queen Rita was the total opposite of him, she was quiet and rather demure compared to her husband.

As she made her way down the hallway, she smiled seeing the warm faces of her grandparents and seeing the lovely smile of her namesake brought a sense of comfort to her.

And then the family portrait of her aunt and uncle and cousins. You could feel the positive energy radiating from the painted canvas. With a sigh, she picked up her pace and scurried outside, already shivering as she handed the cloaks to guards to pass to citizens. She craned her neck up as a strong gust of wind blew through the courtyard.

This was going to be a long week.


	10. Chapter 10

Things weren't looking too great for the travel party either. After several slow days of climbing up, they were thoroughly exhausted. Gerda's hope was slowly starting to fade, and Anna was getting desperate. It'd been so long since she traversed the North Mountain that she'd forgotten how tough a trip it would be.

It wasn't just the exhaustion that was discouraging, it was the discovery of an ice wall that barricaded Elsa's ice palace inside and surrounded the entire perimeter of the mountain. On one hand, Anna was impressed with her sister's ever-powerful abilities, but on the other hand, this just made things far more difficult. Her sister had built yet another wall for her to get through, if only she could find a way to open the door again.

"Now what?" Robert asked. He looked left and right, the ice wall extended far beyond what he could already see, and he knew they would never be able to walk around it and get inside.

"I can see if my fire can melt the ice enough for us to break through," Soleil suggested. Anna nodded her head and gestured for the others to step back and allow the young Northuldra woman to do so.

Soleil pressed her hands on the ice as she warmed them up, the sound of ice sizzling was very satisfying and promising to the group. She concentrated as much heat as possible in her hands as her pink fire slowly began to melt through the thick ice, leaving handprint shaped indentations behind. So far, it was very encouraging. Soleil finally built up enough and fired a strong blast through the holes she created, forming thin tunnels through the other side.

Anna knelt down and peeked through. It was indeed a very thick wall, as she moved her eye around, she spied the glamorous ice staircase to her far right. They just needed to create a hole big enough to get everyone through.

"You did good, Soleil. Take a break, okay?" Kjerstin suggested, as her brother helped Soleil sit down and breathe.

As the others sat down and rested, Kjerstin joined her aunt's side, who still stared at the ice wall.

"Aunt Anna? Why don't you come and sit with us? We'll get back to the wall later on." Anna didn't respond, her stare was intense, but filled with sadness.

"I waited for so long to be able to help your mother open up to the world again. To love herself, and see herself the way I always saw her. And I always tried to get her to open that door," Anna bit her lip and fought back a sniff, "and seeing this… it breaks my heart. And I can't even fathom what must be going through her mind."

"We'll fix this. I promise… but. We do have to take care of an issue." Anna knew what her niece was referring to. He had to be taken care of. Her fists clenched at the mere thought of him, and what he did to ruin her family.

That worthless, good for nothing rat rotting away in the dungeon, awaiting the fate he knew would be coming.

"Something tells me… when we bring your mother back, we will let her choose his fate," Anna said quietly. Kjerstin's eyes grew wide. She knew what her aunt was implicating, and truthfully, it had never occurred to her, she had never heard her aunt speak so coldly before. She knew he would have to be dealt with one way or another. But given his crime against her family's crown, his treason... it was the only suitable option.

The man that was her father in law, was to die at her mother's hand, and she was not sure if she was ready. But as the queen of Arendelle, she understood her duties and would allow her mother to go forward with whatever she chose, they just had to bring her home first.

The young queen joined the little fire set up thanks to Soleil, and pulled her husband aside, he had to know what her aunt told her. This was his father that would be punished, to the extent of execution, and she had to tell him.

"Robert. We need to talk." She said. Robert quickly got to his feet and stood aside with his wife, understandably worried.

"What is it?"

"It's about your father."

"What about him?" Throughout the trip so far, Robert had been thinking deeply about his relationship with his parents, particularly his father. They had their moments, good moments, but Robert did always suspect there was more going on in his father's twisted brain than he ever let on. And it became quite evident the night of their coronation, how two-faced Hans was.

"Aunt Anna told me that my mother… should be the one to decide Hans' fate." She whispered, only so he could hear her.

Robert's breath hitched momentarily, processing her words. His father would be executed by his mother in law. Not that Robert didn't believe that wasn't the right type of justice, he fully accepted it, but hearing it being uttered from his wife's mouth was different.

During Robert's early childhood, he'd been kept away from his father's family, as Hans wanted nothing to do with them. He never really got to know his uncles until he was about 12. It was challenging to be the son of a disgraced prince, formally charged with treason and attempted murder. Robert didn't quite know how his mother, Charlotte, got with his father, but perhaps some things were better left unknown.

Several of his uncles did try to form a decent relationship with Robert as he grew into his teen years, they understood well enough that children do not always have to become their parent. And they taught him since Hans was mostly absent from that part of his life, and Robert was grateful, but sometimes he wished he had a different father.

But what mattered now was fixing the mess his father created, and to hopefully bring the family back together to support one another. He did fear though of what might go wrong if they weren't able to help his mother in law and bring her home.

No matter what though, he had faith in his wife and her family.


	11. Chapter 11

Even though they had different goals in life, Kjerstin and Jonis were as close as they ever were, much like their mother and aunt. Kjerstin focused more on the future of Arendelle as future queen, and Jonis focused on being the guardian of the enchanted forest with their mother.

With this considered, Jonis learned from both his mother and the Northuldra how to focus his power to be in harmony with the spirits of nature. He had focused that part of him more than his sister had, even if her physical winter powers were stronger than his.

And this had Jonis become more sensitive to the wellbeing of nature around him, being more environmentally conscious than others around him. And given how his mother was the 5th spirit, he developed a way to sense when the spirits were unbalanced.

Kjerstin noticed her brother acting a bit erratically the day after first trying to break through the ice wall.

"Jonis? What's wrong?" He looked at her, rubbing his temples with his palms.

"The… the spirits are just so out of balance. Mom's emotional state has sent them into turmoil, and I can feel it." Kjerstin looked at her little brother with concern. She could see his fists glowing blue and snowflakes circling his hands.

"Breathe… focus for a moment…"

"They're way too strong." He mumbled in response. Out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind blew up the side, swirling around the siblings.

A short distance away, Anna shuddered. Gale was unhappy.

Anna had been told about her nephew's sensitivity to nature by Elsa, and she saw the look in Kjerstin's eyes.

Kjerstin perked up suddenly at the sound of something echoing in the distance. It sounded like someone singing. Jonis lifted his head too.

"Do you hear that?" He asked. Kjerstin slowly nodded her head. Faint memories came to her… from years ago. It couldn't be…

"Is that… Ahtohallen?"

"It's the only thing it could be. I remember that… from when mama saved Arendelle. I heard the voice too… but I guess not as strong as she did then."

"What does it mean if we both can hear it?"

"It's calling us to do the same. Help the spirits, and save Arendelle."

"What did mama do?"

"She went to Ahtohallen to unlock the memories of Arendelle to save its future."

"Don't tell me we have to travel all that way north…" Jonis groaned. Kjerstin rolled her eyes.

"No, dummy. We don't have time for that, not with Kai's life at stake. After we get inside the castle, we have to figure out a way to unlock the memories for mama to come back to us."

"And how do we do that?" Kjerstin paused, tapping her lip with her finger.

"I haven't figured that out yet. But I know it will involve this." She pulled out the gift from their father that they rediscovered in their parent's bedroom.

"Fair enough."

Meanwhile, Soleil inspected the wall, she looked at the holes formed by her fire. They were starting to recrystallize again and seal up. It was like the ice had a mind of its own. Sure, she could just keep firing shots at it and hope for the best, but what if the ice fought back?

Jonis came to her side, placing a hand on her waist.

"Still thinking?" She nodded, craning her neck up. Elsa's signature snowflake could be seen patterning across the surface of the ice, reflecting against the sun. It was beautiful.

"Where my fire shot through, it's starting to seal up again. I don't think I'm going to have much effect on breaking through. Chipping at it could help, but we don't know how the ice will react."

"I know. There has to be a way." Jonis placed his hand on the ice, and he couldn't help but smile just a bit. He tried thinking of good memories from when he and his sister were growing up in the forest, practicing controlling their powers, with their mother there to guide them. Suddenly, there was a crackling sound, and the ice slowly began to fade away in a flash of light and sparkles.

Jonis gasped and jumped back in surprise. He looked at Soleil, who stared at him. She saw it too.

"Queenie, get over here! I have an idea!" He called out to his sister, she glared at him for the nickname, but she joined his side.

"What is it?" He grabbed her hand and pressed it on the ice. She looked at him incredulously.

"What are you-"

"Think of good memories from when we were growing up, using our powers with mama. Watch what happens." She shifted her eyes side to side for a moment, considering it. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking back to her earliest memories of her mother showing off her powers and watching her in wonder, trying to mimic her.

To her disbelief, the ice began to fade away in a shower of light and shimmering snowflakes, flurrying away in the wind. Kjerstin's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, Jonis. You're a genius!" He opened his mouth to say something snarky. He quickly gazed back to see the group watching them, waiting. He shut up and placed his down next to his sisters.

"Ready?" She said.

"Let's see mama." Together, the two thought back to their favorite memories during childhood, relishing in the wonder and magic of their powers, with their mother and the spirits of the forest being their guides.

To the sheer amazement of Anna and the others, they watched as the ice faded away, bathing the royal siblings in shimmering blue light, snow, and ice swirling around them in the wind. Gale carried the snow far away into the mountains behind them, revealing the glittering blue majesty of the ice palace.

Kjerstin and Jonis both breathed a sigh of relief. Their powers working in sync with each other.

They never could've imagined it, but now it was time to find Elsa.


	12. Chapter 12

No matter how many times Anna stepped foot inside the ice palace, she was still blown away by all its glittery, icy majesty. Every now and then the sisters would return to the palace, and Elsa would touch up, sometimes adding new details.

It was Soleil and Robert's first time inside the palace, and they were utterly speechless. Gerda craned her neck up, seeing the rainbows cast on the floor from the clear ceiling above.

"It's so… magical." The child whispered in awe. Kjerstin and Jonis hadn't been here since they were kids, but those memories came flooding back.

Anna recalled her first time here and seeing her sister emerge from the top of the grand staircase, revealing that so well known blue dress. But the retired queen did not feel the courage to call out for her sister. She didn't think she could come this time.

Suddenly Robert lost his footing and slipped, falling on his butt. Groaning, he lay back for a moment, utterly exhausted and frankly overwhelmed. Kjerstin rushed to her husband's side, helping him up.

"Don't worry, I got you." She assured.

"So what do we do next?" Soleil asked, beginning to shiver a bit. In response, Jonis wrapped his cloak around hers, since he was more comfortable in the cold anyway.

"Uh, just make our way up and find mom and go from there." Kjerstin replied with a shrug. Anna craned her neck up at the staircases leading up to the second floor. Recalling that first time coming here, seeing the palace in all its majesty, naively thinking it would be easy to convince Elsa to come home with her.

She still reeled in that moment, how fast everything went. She mindlessly began climbing the stairs, her instincts telling her to just go. Elsa wasn't coming home any faster by just standing there. She didn't hear her niece and nephew calling after her, the sound of their steps echoing through the ice, making it almost sound like it was singing.

Soleil noticed the sound, remembering her time away alone, her travels around the forests of the north, and the oddly comforting sound of hearing the ice crack in the deep of winter. It was beautiful, in nature's own strange way. It truly sounded like singing, and sometimes, the young fire weilder missed it.

"Aunt Anna! Wait for us!" Jonis called after her. Blinking, Anna refocused, retracing her steps to the grand hall.

She paused though, thinking she heard something.

"Hello?" Came a soft male voice. Anna's heart sank into her stomach, it couldn't be-?

"KAI!" Gerda yelled, bursting out from behind the group, "Kai! It's me!" The little girl spied a figure peeking out from behind an ice pillar, his reflection distorted by the ice. It was Kai.

Anna gasped softly, the little boy's hair was turning white, and his skin was deathly blue, snowflakes covering his clothes and skin. She knelt down and held her arms out for him, and he slowly waddled his way over to her, falling into her warm, motherly embrace.

Anna held him close.

"I hope my sister hasn't caused you more anguish than she already has…" He shook his head.

"She didn't mean to. She was really sad. I was just there. I know she didn't want to hurt me. She has been really nice."

"Has… she said anything about her family?

"That she's sorry… and she misses her husband." Kjerstin's face fell, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Elsa…"

"Mama? It's me, Jonis! We… we came here, we want to bring you home. Please come out." The young man stepped forward.

"Please…" Kjerstin whispered. There was silence, only the sound of the wind whistling through the ice hallways. Then, there was a different sound. Fabric and the sound of heels clicking on the floor. Anna knew that sound. Only a slight turn revealed Elsa emerge from a hallway to her far left.

"Elsa…" Anna stood, keeping little Kai next to her.

"Anna? Wh- what're you doing here?" Elsa was surprised seeing her children and son in law with her sister too.

"Mama!" Kjerstin exclaimed. The young queen tentatively stepped forward, "we came for you and Kai… to bring you home." Elsa shook her head.

"No, no I… I don't belong in Arendelle… not even in the forest. My powers just keep hurting other people." Elsa hugged herself, holding her hands close to her body, like she used to, all those years ago. Anna could see her sister's hand tremble, even when slightly out of sight.

"But it's not your fault, you know that? We're all here because of Hans. He pushed you over the edge, and he will face justice, one way or another. But you should come home… you should be-"

"I should be the one to kill him. Just another person I will kill using my powers." Elsa finished flatly.

"But… isn't justice against Hans what you want?" Elsa paused, pursing her lips.

"Yes… but, I don't want to kill him. I don't know, okay? I don't know anymore. I should not be in any decision making. Anna, just go home… take care of it for me."

"No. I will not. I am your sister, and as former queen of Arendelle I ask you to come to Arendelle with us, to exact justice on someone who has so deeply wronged our family. It's the right thing to do."

"But Conrad wouldn't-"

"I think in this circumstance, papa would've agreed with aunt Anna. It's the only solution." Kjerstin interrupted. Robert came up behind her, feeling that he had to have a say about his father.

"Elsa, please, listen to them. Hans may be my father, but he's a horrible person. My family should have done something about him long ago. He should have had a more severe punishment, and the lack of has lead to more pain in your family, and that is not fair. You and Anna have every good reason to do something about it, you especially. Even though I am his son, I am asking you to be the one to end him, for good this time. As king consort, I'm begging you. I am your family now."

Frankly, to say Elsa was stunned, yet impressed with her son in laws words was an understatement. But the inner turmoil within her, the pain of having lost Anna once was just too much. She didn't even want to think about killing another human being, no matter how despicable they were. She just didn't have it in her.

"I… I can't. I know you want me to, but I can't…"

"Elsa-" Anna began. Elsa looked up sharply, with a new kind of coldness in her eyes.

"I. Said. No." She hissed. This sent chills down Kjerstin's spine. She had never heard her mother speak in such a way. She put a hand on her aunt's shoulder and gently pulled her back. Behind them, they heard Kai cry out in pain. Initially, the ice seemed to dissipate as Elsa was talking and seemed calm. But with this new surge of emotions, it had come back, and was worse, ice and frost slowly covering every inch of Kai's body.

The little boy managed to gasp, trying to say something to Soleil and Robert, who were trying to keep him warm. Gerda came up closer to him, attempting to hear what he had to say.

He barely managed to mumble about something in his chest. Suspicious, Robert unbuttoned his vest, and was shocked to see a shard of ice sticking out of Kai's breastbone. It was pulsing with magic, and every heartbeat sent a burst of icy magic through Kai's veins. This is what was killing him, and they had to get it out.

Despit trying to yank it out by hand, it didn't help.

And hearing Kai wail made Elsa feel even worse. Soon, a storm of wind and snow began to blow around, circling the grand hall, trapping Anna, Kjerstin, and Jonis within it.


	13. Chapter 13

Kjerstin knew this was not how it was supposed to go. She'd hoped she could break through her mother's mental barrier a little easier, but it became clear Elsa wasn't breaking easily. Kjerstin desperately looked to her aunt for help. Anna knew Elsa better than anyone, Conrad second to her. But Anna would be the only one to help calm her sister down, with all the times she had done it before, she couldn't imagine it would be that difficult.

"Elsa!" Anna called out in the swirling blizzard. Behind her, Robert, Soleil and little Kai hid behind an ice pillar, they couldn't handle the level of intensity as Kjerstin or Robert could, and Anna was barely hanging on. She remembered that chill running through her all those years ago. She pulled her old travel cloak tighter around her shoulders, a shiver running down her body. She carefully stepped forward, shielding her eyes from the sharp snow turned sleet.

"Elsa! I know you can hear me!" She called out again.

"Anna..." The retired queen perked up hearing her sisters voice echo through the blizzard, billowing through the great hall of the ice palace. The voice echoed, full of grief, pain...

"Elsa... I know you're in pain... I can hear it in your voice. I know Conrad being gone hurts more than anything. I know this was like losing me."

"It is NOT the same!" Elsa cried out. Anna bit her lip, mildly regretting the choice of words.

"You came back! Conrad can't!" The blizzard slowed, revealing Elsa's silhouette as she emerged to see her sister. As she stepped closer, her heels clicking on the icy floor, Anna was in disbelief to see the grief having warped her sisters features.

The warm, rosy cheeks were splotched red, and her blue eyes weren't crystal clear, instead red too from the tears. The snow still circled the sisters.

Kjerstin cautiously joined her aunt, nodding to her to allow Kjerstin to speak to her mother. She held out her hand, gesturing for her brother to come too.

"Mom." Jønis whispered, nervously holding out a hand. Elsa looked at her children.

"Why are you here?" Elsa repeated her question from before.

"We came to help you, mama..." Kjerstin replied softly, also repeating hers. Elsa's demeanor softened hearing her eldest call her mama this time, and Kjerstin noticed this.

"We know, mama... we know it hurts. It hurts us too that papa is gone. But we're still a family, we have to stay together..." Jønis said. Elsa sniffled, pursing her lips tightly. She could only see Conrad in her son. Her breath caught in her throat, flashes of Conrad darting through her mind. Glancing at Kjerstin, she saw herself.

She backed away, putting her hands to her face, tears beginning to fall. The memories of Conrad became too painful. He was gone, because of a jealous monster. And she'd nearly killed an innocent child due to her grief, just like she nearly killed her sister.

"Elsa?" Anna asked tentatively, feeling the tension grow stronger in the room as the wind picked up again.

Then, there was a spine-chilling wail, reverberating through the ice walls. Anna's blood ran cold, she'd never heard her sister make such a sound, behind her, she heard another cry, a child's cry.

Kai.

"Soleil!" Kjerstin exclaimed, "try to keep him warm. My mother's ice is starting to take hold of him!" Soleil nodded and took the boy in her arms, singing him a song as she began to raise her body temperature, Robert offering his cloak and helping her keep Kai warm. They had to wait to remove the ice shard for now. Keeping him as warm as possible was the best route.

"Mama!" Kjertin yelled through the wind. She didn't know what to expect, given how unpredictable her mother's powers could be when her emotions were on a high. But, so we're Kjerstin's. Ever since Kjerstin was a child, it was noted how Elsa and Kjertstin's powers tended to be in sync when one or both each other's emotions ran high. With her mother grieving, it was equally painful for the young queen to see her mother this way. She was desperate to help her mother. And soon, Kjerstin's own tears streamed down her cheeks, feeling her heart beginning to race. She felt the magic within her running on high.

Jonis realized how serious this was getting. He didn't know how to handle this, he'd never seen his mother and sister so upset before. He quickly rushed by his aunt's side, who was at a loss for words, but also silently hoping her niece would be able to console her sister.

Meanwhile, Robert and Soleil, while still comforting Kai, were in disbelief.

"Can't you do something? You're a fire wielder!" Soleil looked at Robert, baffled.

"Are you OUT of your MIND? Why on earth would I interfere? It would make it worse!"

Kjerstin was still struggling, as she was trying to level herself with her mother.

"Mom! Please listen to me!" She paused for a moment, "We all know papa dying has caused you pain! We've lost family to the elements…. My great grandfather, my grandparents… but… what matters is that we still have so much love to go around! Nothing can stop us from loving each other. Dad wouldn't want us to stop loving each other because he's gone."

"We're still family. You, me, Jonis, aunt Anna, uncle Kristoff… Robert, Soleil… Ryder, Honeymaren… We're all family! Loss has never stopped us from loving each other. And I know you still love us. You're my mother!"

"Please… don't let everything go… papa wouldn't… want you to…" Kjerstin fell to her knees, sobbing, she knew her father was gone, but, it had all come crashing down on her. She knew now, it was time to rise up again, and keep pushing forward. She knew her father wouldn't want her wallowing in her grief, he wanted her to be a great queen, and she made a promise to him that she would, no matter what came her way. She just hoped her mother understood that same idea.

_Elsa._

_Elsa._

Everyone looked up upon hearing the Snow Queen's voice called, including Elsa, who recognized that voice.

"Mother…" She whispered faintly. She craned her neck up from her spot in the center of the grand hall, on her knees, hands clutched against her heart.

A shudder ran through her. Not from the cold, though. No.

A mother's embrace. The snow finally settled and came to a stop, leaving a thick layer of snow on the ice. The group unshielded their eyes, watching as a shimmery purple apparition came into view. It reflected back like a thousand diamonds. Anna's jaw dropped upon recognizing the figure.

"Mother…" The figure revealed itself to be the late Iduna. Elsa and Anna gazed at their mother in disbelief.

"This cannot be real." Anna gaped.

_Hello my dears. _Iduna said. She kneeled down next to Elsa, bringing her in for a warm hug only a mother could make. Kjerstin stared, unable to say anything. Iduna looked at her granddaughter, holding out her hand, inviting her to join. She gently pulled her in, and the tension finally washed away. Elsa pulled her head up to look at her mother.

"Why… why did you come?"

_I couldn't stand by and watch you allow yourself to be overcome with grief. _Iduna cupped Elsa's cheek in her hand.

_I know your heart hurts, I know losing him was more painful than you could fathom. But, I know you know he would not want that for you._

"I've lost too much… I don't- I don't know how to move on…" Iduna gestured to her daughter, grandson, Soleil and Robert, all of whom were watching.

_You have them… you have your family. Your children. Your children are the perfect reflection of you and Conrad. They are your greatest gift. Do not lose faith in yourself and your love. They're stronger than you know._

Jonis ran forward to join them. Surprising his mother with a tight hug, which was tentatively returned. Jonis cried quietly into his mother's shoulder.

"Please mama… you're the only mother I have… I don't want to lose you either."

"And please don't blame yourself." Kjerstin jumped in, "papa dying has been hard on all of us, but it's so important that we grieve together as a family, because that is what a family does. Papa wouldn't want to see us like this, I know it. You all are my only family."

_Remember all of those memories of you two together. Every moment you had together was precious, no matter how small it was. Your love made those moments matter._

From the snow and ice, memories were brought to life. Just like in Ahtohallen all those years ago, Elsa's breath hitched upon seeing when she and Conrad first met.

Another one of Elsa helping him ice skate for the first time. Horseback riding, welcoming a newborn Kjerstin into the world… Jonis being born…

Jonis opened his bag, revealing the box containing a gift his father gave to Elsa celebrating their first year of marriage together. Elsa had kept it hidden away after that for safekeeping, and Conrad knew where it was hidden.

A small decorative box, made of delicately carved silver, containing the tiniest porcelain figures of Elsa and Conrad on their wedding day laid in a bed of dark blue velvet. The lid shimmered with blue gemstones and white diamonds in the corner forming the Arendelle crocus.

However, Elsa had never removed the figures or the velvet bed from the box. There was something hidden underneath.

"Mama... Jønis and I found this when we were organizing papa's belongings. And we discovered there was something underneath the velvet." Elsa's eyes widened.

"See for yourself." Elsa removed the figures and the velvet, and tears flooded her eyes upon seeing the inscription carved into the bed of the box.

"_My dearest Elsa, we have endured much since we first met, and I know there is much more to come._

_You are my first and only love, never forget that. No matter what happens to me, remember that I will always be here for you. _

_Happy first anniversary, Elsa._

_I love you."_

Elsa blinked away a tear. Her heart sank into her stomach.

The reality became so much clearer as Elsa realized and accepted, her love was never coming back.

But this time, no tears came. She sat there, clutching the box, the figures resting on the snow next to her. Kjerstin and Jønis eyed each other; did it work?

"Mama..?" Kjerstin asked softly, placing a hand on Elsa's arm. She didn't pull back or flinch. She let her daughter touch her.

The Snow Queen lifted her head, a new kind of clarity in her eyes. The figure of Iduna was no longer there, only her children sat before her. She spied behind them, her sister, son in law, Soleil... and Kai were there, all of whom noticed Elsa's demeanor relaxed and calmer. And Kai-

Kai's icy skin had become soft and warm again. His white hair reverted back to the soft natural brown. And any traces of ice melted away. Robert carefully removed the ice shard, tossing it to the side, and it promptly vanished in a flurry of snowflakes. Soleil let him stand, making sure he was steady.

"He's alright!"

Kjerstin and Jønis helped their mother up, who had put the box back together, holding it protectively in her hands. Anna rushed up to her sister, pausing for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh Elsa... you had me so worried." Elsa sighed.

"I-... I am so sorry... to all of you. For causing such distress. I- I shouldn't-" Anna cut her off.

"You don't have to apologize Elsa. We understand. Loss hurts, and it's painful. But, I know, we all know, that we much move forward, and celebrate Conrad's life, instead of grieving him." Robert nodded in agreement, finally speaking up.

"He would've wanted that."

"Come back home with us, mama…" Kjerstin said, making eye contact with her mother, holding hers and Jonis's hands. Elsa gazed at her children, remembering them as children, their wide blue eyes full of wonder, and they never lost that wonder. She could never let them down for anything, Conrad wouldn't let her, that was for sure.

Elsa chuckled softly seeing Kjerstin and Jonis visibly relax at last, and she brought them in for a hug.

"My children… My greatest gifts. Let's go home."


	14. Chapter 14

"The queen is back!" Someone cheered from the outskirts of the village. Elsa was a bit embarrassed as the villagers came out of their homes to welcome Kjerstin home. With Elsa happy and reminded of love once more, the snow and ice lifted from Arendelle and melted away into the sky. The eternal winter was no more.

As they reached the gates, Kristoff, Oliver, Signe, Olaf, Iduna and her siblings, and Heidi and Celin ran outside to the courtyard to greet their travelers.

Kristoff brought Anna into his arms, squeezing her in a tight hug. And she embraced her children. It was happy reunions all around, especially as Kai was reunited with his mother, free of ice and frost. She covered him in a barrage of kisses, to which he responded in embarrassment since Gerda was there.

Elsa stood off to the side, knowing she had no loved one to return home to. It was fine, though. She took a seat on a bench and simply watched as everyone around her conversed happily.

Jonis shifted his attention to his mother finally, spying her holding the anniversary box in her hands, not doing anything with it. He caught her off guard with a hug as he took a seat next to her. Kjerstin took notice and joined her mother and brother.

"You're not alone, mama." Kjerstin stated, "I hope you know that."

Elsa nodded slowly in affirmation.

"I do… but it doesn't change that your father is gone."

"We know. But, maybe there's something that can help." Jonis offered. He took his mother by the hand, Kjerstin eagerly following, quickly urging her back into the wagon. The two bid their significant others a quick goodbye, assuring they'd be back shortly.

With a snap of the reigns, the horse took off, heading for the royal burial site. This time, Elsa could finally have a proper goodbye, now that she had her children by her side.

As they made their way up the winding rock path up to the royal burial site, perched on a hilltop, it seemed the fog that had nestled during the day seemed to dissipate as the three arrived. Jonis secured the wagon and horse, and Kjerstin led them up to Conrad's burial stone. At the center of the royal burial site, were the late king Agnarr and queen Iduna's stones, to the immediate right, were the stones of Runeard and Rita, Agnarr's mother and father.

And now, to the left was Conrad's.

Elsa finally had the time to process Conrad's death properly, now that she saw his burial stone. With a deep sigh, she placed a hand next to his name's inscription. It was oddly comforting, but it still hurt either way.

"We wanted to wait to bring you home before we buried him," Jonis said, "but we eventually agreed we would bring you back when you were ready, and you could say goodbye to him on your own." He kneeled down next to his mother, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck, much like he did as a little boy. Elsa managed a small smile, giving him a kiss on the forehead, gently running her hand through his hair.

Turning around, Elsa held her hand out for Kjerstin to join them in the hug. Reluctantly, she did, hugging her mother back as tightly as she could. Elsa could sense that something was wrong, however.

"Kjerstin, what's wrong?" The young queen fought back tears, but couldn't hide a single tear that slipped down her cheek. Elsa pursed her lips, cupping her daughter's face in her hand, wiping the tear away with her thumb.

"I just… I was so scared we would lose you too… I wasn't ready to not have a mom and a dad. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you right after losing dad…"

"Oh, Kjerstin… I know… I'm so sorry, I know that I have not been perfect, but I am always your mother, and I'm not going anywhere. We're stuck together, and as you said, we're a family. Nothing will change that. I just… have never processed grief normally, I suppose."

"It's okay mama, you don't have to explain it. We understand. What matters now is we're together and you're safe."

Back in Arendelle, Anna sat down with Heidi and Celin, now that they had their children back with them safely.

"Please, let us offer any sort of compensation for your trouble. I know you all have been through a journey, and I want to offer anything in return, especially for Gerda's help bringing everyone back safely." Heidi's cousin stood off to the side as support for whatever her cousin decided.

Heidi thought for a moment, trying to think of what would be best. Kai sat on her lap, cuddled against her warmly.

"Kai? What do you think?" Kai looked at his mother, then back at Anna, and then Gerda.

"Can we stay here? Queen Elsa is really nice and I think she needs more friends." Anna chuckled. Children were so blunt. With her mother, Gerda nodded eagerly in agreement. Celin knew her daughter would go wherever Kai did. They were inseparable, truly shown when she bravely journeyed to bring him back to his mother.

Heidi saw the collective agreement.

"We'll stay." Kai leaped off his mother's lap and cheered, hugging Gerda. Celin and Heidi laughed.

"Let's get our husbands and families and bring them here." Anna clapped her hands together.

"It's settled then! Ingdis will help you all get settled in the village and find you housing. When my sister returns with my niece and nephew, you can talk to her as well, if you'd like to, of course." Heidi nodded graciously.

"Thank you, your majesty." Anna bowed her head.

"Though, when my niece gets back, you'll get to talk to her as well."

"That's right, she's queen now."

But now was time for another action to be made. Anna dismissed the women and asked two guards to join her as she went through the back corridors down to the palace's dungeon.

"Your majesty?" One of the guards spoke up, wondering what was going on.

"It's time for Hans' fate, Valdimir." The guard nodded and straightened up as they reached the cell door. Anna got another good look at Hans again. Dirt stained his clothes, along with blood spatters… She knew that was Conrad's blood on him.

His sideburns were starting to turn into a grayed mess of a beard. He looked terrible. Not that she felt any remorse for him. He slowly craned his neck up to look at her.

"Here to decide my fate?" He asked flatly, "what is it gonna be? Firing squad? Hanging?" Anna raised an eyebrow, clearing he had been expecting this. And he was prepared, accepted what would happen to him.

"How you will meet your end is not my decision to make. But there is someone I want you to talk to before we go any further. I've requested him to meet with you before your death. Are we clear?" He nodded in affirmation, already knowing he would be facing his son for the last time.

In the past few weeks sitting in the cold, damp cell, he had time to think as rats slowly nipped at his clothing. He was fully ready to accept whatever end he would come to. He knew he deserved it.

The following day, Robert made his way down to the dungeon, requesting to go alone. He was understandably nervous, but he was also just… angry. Angry for his father ruining everything for his own personal gain.

Once he was outside Hans' cell, he retrieved a chair and sat outside the iron gated door. Hans sat in the corner of his cell, sulking and watching his son.

"Do you have _anything_ to say for yourself?" Robert demanded. Nothing. Hans continued to glare at his son, crossing his arms like a child punished for misbehaving.

"I know you know and understand your actions, what they have done to the people around us, and how that has affected our families. First, you brought disgrace onto your own family, trying to kill my mother in law and her sister, just for the crown that you would never have. Why couldn't you have just accepted you would never get anywhere? All my uncles have told me growing up you were terrible with official decision making, and the _one _time you did make one, was sentencing the queen to death." Hans listened to his son recount his crimes and actions for him.

He finally had enough.

"You try being the youngest of 13!" Hans shouted, his voice echoing down the stone halls. Robert did not flinch, he was used to his father's outbursts.

"That was never my fault. Yes, our family is deeply flawed and has their own issues to sort out, but you've brought these issues onto another royal family that had nothing to do with it. Your projection onto others has severely harmed them. Don't you see that?" Hans rolled his eyes.

"None of that matters anymore. Once I'm gone, I'll be remembered as the villain, and there's nothing that can be done." Robert raised his eyebrows slightly, not having expected his father to be so calm and accepting about what he was going to be remembered as. No going back.

"At least you accept it." With that, Robert stood, put away the chair, and started making his way back up. Before he could though, Hans came to the door of his cell, his calloused, dirty hands clutching the cold iron bars.

"Is your mother here?"

"Yes. But she wants nothing to do with you, and she is not coming down to talk to you. Anna

gave me permission to be the last family member you speak to personally." Hans swallowed hard. This was it. With a heavy sigh, he sat down in his cell, taking in the last of the smell of seawater, the ambiance of the dungeon, even the rats and mice. It was over.


	15. Chapter 15

The day of Hans' execution arrived.

Robert and Kjerstin were in their bedroom, mentally preparing. Robert's mother, Charlotte came to provide another shoulder of support for her son, knowing he'd need it. The Southern Isles had sent their regards and approval, sending a dignitary and assigned officiants to take Hans' body to the Isles for burial.

"I don't know how we'll ever fully recover from this," Robert remarked. Kjerstin took his hands in hers.

"We will. It'll take time, yes, but we're doing this together, and it's for the benefit of our kingdom. From Arendelle to Hjallanes, to the Southern Isles."

"I know…"

"Whatever comes our way, I'm here." She assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

No villagers would be attending the execution. It would take place in the throne room, with dignitaries and other officials from Arendelle, Hjallnes, and the Southern Isles standing in observance. But villagers were preparing for both a Memoriam and celebration. Following Hans' execution, there would then be a public ceremony honoring and memorializing the late Conrad's life.

It was an official agreement between the three kingdoms. Once the execution was done and finalized, there would be a peace treaty and a trade agreement ceremony between Queen Kjerstin and King Friederick, one of Hans' elder brothers. Anna and Elsa would oversee this.

Finally, everyone gathered in the throne room. Kjerstin took her rightful seat on the throne, her mother and brother to her left, and Robert and Anna to her right. Arendelle's judge, Charles Helgesen, would be overseeing the court and final verdict. Kjerstin, Jonis, and Elsa would provide victim's testimonies, along with witness statements by friends and family members.

Off to the side, Oliver, Signe, Ryder, Honeymaren, and Soleil would watch as the court played out.

The opening of the session began with witness statements by selected family members, recounting what they remembered from that day, and everything following afterward.

Kjerstin and Jonis gave their victim's statements, as they were the son and daughter of the deceased victim. Then, came Elsa's. While Kjerstin and Jonis had written theirs out, Elsa's would be done purely from the heart. Before her, Hans sat handcuffed to a chair, head held down out of shame. She watched him closely, clutching, and wringing her hands out.

"Hans Westergaard. 25 years ago you first entered Arendelle with the hopes of winning over either my sister Anna or myself to gain the throne for yourself. In doing so, you very nearly succeeded and almost killed my sister in the process, and then the same for me. At the time, I was willing to grant you mercy, as I was a new queen at the time. We sent you home to face punishment from your own family, thinking that you would have learned your lesson,"

"We did not hear from you until my husband and I received a congratulations letter from you when we were engaged. And then, we were extremely surprised to hear she had met your son while on a trip to Denmark. We were hesitant to allow them to court, but your son proved himself worthy of our daughter's hand. His commitment," Elsa turned to face her son in law, giving him a gracious smile, "his loyalty, and compassion for not just our daughter, but to our family and crown demonstrated he would not be like you. And he has shown us time and time again, going all the way with my daughter to bring me home. He has proven well beyond doubt that he is not like you, and is twice the man you'll ever be. We welcomed him with open arms, and we welcomed you as well, hoping that his influence would help you embrace the sort of happiness that you sought after. But we were wrong to welcome you," everyone felt the room suddenly drop in temperature. Elsa made her down the steps of the platform, crossing the short distance to where Hans sat.

"I know very well what you wanted, and still want. Acceptance, recognition, love, but your desire for power overcomes all of that. And that very desire is what lead to my husband's death. On a day that was supposed to unite all three kingdoms of Arendelle, Hjallnes, and the Southern Isles, you betrayed that, shooting my beloved husband, just to prove a point. And yet you failed. But you did succeed in helping my family find a new way to appreciate our time together."

"But may I remind you, there is no mercy this time." She tilted his chin up with her finger to make eye contact with him, "you have caused grief beyond comprehension, and allowed you to wander this earth is not fair." Guards helped him stand and leave him to stand in front of her. With the slightest tap of her foot, swirls of ice began to creep around the floor, effectively freezing Hans in place, sticking his boots to the floor.

Behind her, Kjerstin watched from the throne, she had rarely seen her mother this ruthless, but it was justified, she gripped the arm of the throne so tightly, her knuckles began turning white. Robert saw this, and he took her hand in his, allowing him to grip it.

Elsa moved closer to Hans as the ice slowly crept up his legs. She whispered in his ear, as coldly as she could ever be.

"I hope you burn in hell."

Hans stood stiffly as the ice overcame the barrel of his chest, impaling through his heart, his eyes quickly shifted over to the gaze of his wife and son, who turned to look away. He opened his mouth to say one final goodbye, but the ice finally encased him before he could.

In the center of the throne room, stood the iced-over corpse of Hans Westergaard. Mouth gaped open in agony, gazing directly at his son and wife. It was a haunting sight to see. Elsa stood before him, and without faltering, lightly tapped it again, encasing the statue in another layer of ice for preservation. She had considered breaking apart the statue, but she felt that letting him feel the agony of slowly turning to ice was enough.

She turned on her heel and exited the throne room, mindlessly making her way to the hallway where her family portrait with her, Conrad, teen Kjerstin, and Jonis hung on display. She released a heavy breath and a single tear escaped. She felt like a heavy weight had been finally lifted from her shoulders. The threat to her family was finally gone. Never to be seen again, buried in his homeland. Nothing about him mattered anymore.

"It's done, Conrad… he's finally gone. He can't harm our family anymore…" She jumped slightly feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, Anna was there. She had a sympathetic expression on her face.

"We're ready to sign the treaty. We're waiting for you." Elsa gave her sister a smile.

"I'll be there in a moment." After a moment, she gathered herself and made it back to the throne room where everyone was waiting for her.

After a few formal statements and reading the treaty aloud, Kjerstin and Friederick shook hands and both signed the treaty. Sealing it with wax stamps of their kingdoms crests.

Arendelle and the Southern Isles were united at last.


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted to put this here real quick before continuing with the story. I wrote this story to mirror the plot of Frozen 1 for a reason. It was also based on elements of the original Snow Queen tale by Hans Christian Andersen. I am open to criticism, but saying you don't like this story because it's "_Frozen 1 all over again_" is frankly insulting and I've heard it too many times. If you do not like the story, then don't read it and leave a noncritique review. It doesn't help to improve my writing. Anyway, with that out of the way, we're very nearly finished!**

* * *

Once the treaty ceremony ended, Kjerstin ordered the guards to open the gates to the villagers, who were eagerly awaiting in the village square for the gates to open. Holding Robert's hand, they made it to the front of the castle with their family and friends, ready to greet their subjects to allow the memorial for her father to begin.

Once the crowd accumulated to her satisfaction, Kjerstin spoke up, formally addressing her people for the first time as their queen.

"Hello, Arendellians. A few weeks ago we faced one of the biggest tragedies in Arendelle's history. But the threat to my family is now gone, and Arendelle is safe once more, thanks in part to the efforts of my family and their courage. But now, it's a time for celebration and Memoriam, in honor of my father, Conrad." Villagers applauded her, chanting "long live the queen!".

The days following Conrad's death, the blacksmiths were tasked with creating a little plaque of Memoriam for Conrad. A bronze bust made in his image would be added later on. As Kjerstin walked outside the courtyard, making her way to the center of town, she marveled at the decorations set up.

Throughout the kingdom, flowers that came from his native Denmark were used to decorate everywhere. Banners with his silhouette hung from light poles, banisters, the edges of roofs. In a discussion from the blacksmiths and stonemasons with Elsa, Kjerstin, and Jonis, twin busts of Conrad would be placed at the entrance of the bridge leading up to the castle with plaques attached.

Then, there was a procession leading to the royal burial site, carrying Conrad's body in his coffin in a wagon. In the initial days following Conrad's death, they interred his body below the castle, Kjerstin agreed to preserve her father's body for that time until they could officially organize the royal funeral. And now that she had her whole family with her, they could properly bury her father.

Ironically, Conrad was only the 2nd royal family member to be actually buried at the site. King Runeard's body was never able to be retrieved from the enchanted forest due to the following conflict and then the mist settling over the forest. Runeard's wife, Rita, was the first to be officially buried, who died when Agnarr was only a child. Agnarr and Iduna's bodies were never recovered either from the shipwreck. So Conrad was the second royal family member to be officially buried and have a ceremony in his honor.

With a sad smile, Elsa pressed a kiss to her fingers, passing it to Conrad's burial stone.

"I still love you… with all I have in me…" She whispered. As the ceremony commenced, the snow queen and her children felt a gust of wind swirl around them. Gale was here. They felt more comfortable knowing that one of the spirits of the forest was with them.

"Hey, Gale." Elsa greeted. She wondered where Conrad's spirit was now, since she knew he was at peace. Ahtohallen perhaps? Or was he bound to his homeland, his home kingdom? Wherever he was, she knew, either way, he found his way to see his parents once again. She knew that her own soul was at peace, too. She thought back to the past few weeks, the absolute chaos that encompassed her, her family, and her kingdom.

She could only pray that would be the end of it, and her daughter would have the most peaceful rule out of all the queens that have ruled Arendelle. By this time now, across the Atlantic, America was overwhelmed with Civil War, and unfortunately, Conrad lived to see his home country invaded by the Prussian Army. Elsa remembered his anger about it, but also knowing he couldn't do anything about it at the time.

They were heading into tumultuous times, but Elsa knew her daughter would do just fine, she was taught well, and proven herself worthy of being queen.

Before heading back into the forest with Jonis and Soleil, Olaf stopped Elsa.

"Elsa?" She knelt down to his level.

"Yes, Olaf?"

"We're still a family, right?" Elsa gave him a motherly expression, bringing him in for a hug.

"Of course, Olaf. Even if someone isn't here anymore, physically, you just have to remind yourself that they're still here." She put her hand over his 'heart'.

"You mean that?"

"Every word. Conrad is still with you, just like I am, and everyone in our family. That's what real love is. Those you love and who love you back, are always with you and in your heart. You never forget them."

"Well, I'm never going to forget Conrad!" Elsa chuckled.

"I know you won't. And promise me something."

"Anything."

"Watch out for Anna and Kjerstin for me, and their families."

"You know I will. I'll miss you and Jonis." Elsa hugged him again, the snowman returning it even tighter.

"I don't doubt that." With a gentle kiss to the nose, Elsa got Jonis and Soleil together for their trip back north. Soleil and Jonis could feel within them that the spirits were happy again, everything was returning back to balance.

"Race Bruni and me when we get back?" The young fire wielder jousted. Jonis laughed.

"You know it." Ice Nokk sprung up from the water, ready for Elsa. The water spirit nuzzled its rider, giving a watery neigh.

"Let's go," Elsa said, mounting her steed and snapping the ice and frost reins. She quickly turned behind her to see Anna, Kjerstin, Kristoff, Robert, Iduna, Lisbet and Daniel were waving goodbye. Elsa saw the sad, but relieved face of her daughter slowly disappear as they rode ahead.

"You got this, my little snow."


	17. Chapter 17

**And we have reached the end! I hope you all not just enjoyed the story, but also the last sentence of this chapter. It was by far my favorite to write.**

* * *

Months after heading back to the forest, everything was running smoothly. Elsa continued her role as protector of the forest, with Jonis and Soleil tagging along while furthering their relationship, which thrilled Elsa, seeing her son so happy.

Ryder and Honeymaren provided their assistance when needed. And Elsa had received her first letter from her daughter, telling her how everything was going in running Arendelle as queen. She couldn't be prouder. She also received updates from Anna as well, who would tell her about her daily affairs now that she wasn't queen anymore. About how Elsa's nieces and nephew were doing. It was all quite wonderful.

Elsa, Jonis, Soleil, Ryder, and Honeymaren would make their return for the holidays. Which had been a tradition since Elsa, Conrad, and Kjerstin moved north.

Maintaining these traditions is what kept her relationship with her sister and family so strong, even after all these years. And this was going to be the first Christmas without Conrad. The thought still stung Elsa's heart. She still always missed him, but she knew he would want her to always keep celebrating. Celebrate his memory. And she would keep doing exactly that.

Christmas eventually came, and Elsa couldn't help but feel a bit lonely seeing her family with their spouses and significant others. Kjerstin had said that she and Robert had a special announcement, when Elsa asked Anna if she knew, Anna shook her head, as oblivious to the whole thing as everyone else was.

The pair stood in front of the tree, holding a box together in their arms. Off to the side, next to Kristoff, Iduna was absolutely bouncing, desperately trying to hide it, but not doing the greatest job. Once they got everyone's attention, Kjerstin spoke up.

"We've been so excited to share this news with you all." She opened the lid of the box, revealing a pristine white gown. Elsa recognized that as her own royal christening gown, which then Kjerstin wore, and Jonis. It had been cleaned and minor repairs made to the lace applique.

"Kjerstin… that's…"

"A royal christening gown."

"You're pregnant," Elsa said. Her eyes widened and she very nearly dropped her champagne flute. Kjerstin's eyes welled up with tears, nodding rapidly, placing a hand to her stomach, revealing the slight bump she had. With no hesitation, Elsa brought her daughter in for a hug, Kjerstin holding the christening gown against her chest.

"How far along?"

"Only a couple of months." Jonis was understandably surprised but otherwise ecstatic about becoming an uncle. Soleil gushed with Kjerstin, Iduna, and Lisbet about the coming royal heir. To which the men frankly didn't understand. But Anna and Elsa assured them it was fine.

Later that evening, Kjerstin requested some personal time with her mother in the portrait room, a place Elsa hadn't often visited as a child, or even during her short reign as queen. Elsa found her daughter sitting underneath the painting of Joan of Arc, one of Anna's favorites.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked, taking a seat next to her.

"When you and dad were expecting me… were you scared?" The queen replied immediately. Elsa had not expected her daughter to ask that, but she sensed why.

"Your father wasn't as much, I was. You were an unexpected surprise. But, I overcame that worry rather quickly. We were overjoyed to have you enter our lives."She pushed back a strand of loose hair behind Kjerstin's ear.

"You didn't know what to expect with my powers either."

"Neither yours nor your brother's. It was a toss-up and we had to be prepared for whatever level of strength you had. We luckily had Grand Pabbie to provide some insight. But in the end was just you. Are you worried about the baby's chances of having powers?" Kjerstin nodded hesitantly.

"Given papa didn't have powers, and Robert doesn't either, I guess it just adds to the unexpectancy."

"Expect the unexpected. You can go see Grand Pabbie if you absolutely want to."

"I know…" Kjerstin turned to face her mother.

"I can't imagine my life without you." Elsa brought her daughter in for a hug.

"You'll always have me." Elsa recalled her own sisters words, the night the elements came for Arendelle. "And I know your father is so proud of you, as I am."

After Christmas and heading back north, Elsa decided she had a long overdue visit to Ahtohallen.

"But mom, you promised you'd take Kjerstin and I!" Jonis protested.

"I know, angel. But I have to do this by myself right now. I promise I will take you both." Jonis mocked a pout but eventually let it go.

"Be safe." Mounting Nokk, Elsa turned and headed west. Elsa loved the chill in the air, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. As Nokk's frosted hooves pounded on the frozen sea, Elsa heard the empty, icy, echoey sounds of the ice below. Beautifully haunting, just like Soleil had said.

Now matter how many times Elsa had come here, her breath was always taken away seeing the sheer majesty of Ahtohallen. To think, all those years ago, it was just a name in her mother's lullaby. And it was still always oddly emotional for her. She made her way through the towering ice hallways, the pillars seemingly to command presence all their own.

As she entered the Room of Memories, she moved her head around, waiting for Iduna's spirit to appear.

_Elsa. _She turned and craned her neck up to see her mother's face gazing down at her.

"Mother!"

_I am glad you've come. I actually have a surprise for you._

"You do?" Elsa gazed up above at the mirroed ceiling, spying her various memories throughout life replaying before her.

_Turn and see for yourself. _In doing so, Elsa could feel her heart drop to her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat. She swallowed hard in disbelief, blinking to make sure she was seeing right. She slowly approaching, holding her hand out to make sure it was real.

_My love…_ Conrad's gentle voice whispered to her, reverbeating in her ear. Elsa looked at her late husband with wide eyes. Overjoyed was an understatement, but she was also rather bewildered. He was still in the formal oufit for their daughter's coronation. He still looked as handsome as ever, spirit and all.

"You're here…" Elsa managed to choke out.

_I was waiting for you to come. So you would know I am here… as I always promised. _

"I'm glad you took that literally." The pair shared a relieved laugh, embracing each other. Conrad wrapped his arms around her, settling one arm on her lower back, the other sliding up under her arm, hand pushing up through her hair, holding the back of her head up, slowly running his fingers through her silky, near white hair. Elsa couldn't help but tilt her head back the sensation. She'd forgotten how much she missed that.

Missed his touch. But she never forgot it.

_We both waited. _

"And now I'm here."

_Kjerstin and Jonis will have to know._

"I promised them. And I will bring them. Closure is as important for them as it is for me."

_Indeed. But for now, I'm just so glad to see your heavenly face again. _He cupped her cheek in his palm. She leaned in to his touch, gazing up at him.

"Our family is finally safe… and it's expanding." Conrad raised an eyebrow.

_What do you mean by that?_

"Conrad, Kjerstin and Robert are expecting. She's pregnant." He blinked in disbelief.

_Oh goodness… we're, we're going to be grandparents? God, I still feel oddly young for that. _He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Elsa gave him a playful face, poking him in the chest.

"We'll be alright. And so will they." The late king quickly recomposed himself.

_Even still, that is wonderful news. I am so proud of them, and I know they will be wonderful parents._

"And our legacy will be passed onto our family, throughout the generations. Our story will never be forgotten. I want our grandchild to know they come from a family filled with the strongest, bravest, and kindest people I've ever known. And every generation that will come after them will know that." Conrad beamed and pressed his forehead to hers, giving it a gentle kiss.

_And I couldn't agree more._

He tilted her chin up with his finger, gazing into her eyes, pressing a kiss to her lips.

_They will remember the glory of the Snow Queen._


End file.
